


Baby Boy Can't Lift His Headache Head

by mapmaker



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Just Roll With It, M/M, Napping, also, and some intimate moments but nothing sexual just soft stuff, headaches are involved, i dont know what universe this takes place in, theyre in superm together and obviously have some sort of schedule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapmaker/pseuds/mapmaker
Summary: ten has a migraine & baekhyun is kind of annoying
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Baby Boy Can't Lift His Headache Head

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! before you ask, yes this used to be a fic with a different pairing a really long time ago but it's been weighing on me to fix it for like. myself so if you've read it before, don't be confused i just changed the ship to make myself feel better

Ten has his eyes screwed shut and his forearm resting over his face to block out the light that seems a little too bright. He doesn't remember the light being so bright. He didn't think the music playing through the walls coming from someone else's room was ever too loud before, but right now it's killing his ears. He contemplates beating on the wall to tell his neighbor to turn it down but decides against the movement to instead get up and flip the light off. Maybe that will help.

He's got a migraine. Their first day off in forever and he's stuck in bed, miserable with this stupid headache.

He's slowly making his way across the room, socks skidding across the carpet as he feels blindly for the different pieces of furniture to help guide him to his destination. It would be much easier to just open his eyes for a few moments but he's already made it this far. However far that is, he's not entirely sure but he really hopes he's just a few steps away from where he needs to be. His palm gropes at the wall and he feels a finger ghost over the plate of the switch on his wall.

"Jackpot," he whispers to himself as he inches up and flips the switch down.

He mentally pats himself on the back and opens his eyes slowly. The room was much darker than he was anticipating. If I could make it here with my eyes closed this should be no problem, he thinks. He hopes his eyes will maybe adjust a little as he makes his short trek back to his bed. His feet drag back along the carpet and he's still feeling around to make sure he doesn't--

Naturally, he trips. On what, he's not sure, but then he's tumbling and reaching out to grab for something to keep him up right. Instead, he's falling to his knees and taking everything from the surface of his desk down with him. He groans, loud and annoyed and he hisses and reaches up to shove the heels of his palms into his eye sockets. Fine, he can just lay on the floor anyway. At least he turned the light off.

He hears the music in the other room shut off and he mouths a 'thank you' at the ceiling for at least giving him some peace and quiet after all the noise he just made. He lets out a sigh and truly considers just sleeping on the floor when his door flings open, the light from the hallway flooding the room.

"No," he all but whimpers and rolls his head away from it, closing his eyes again.

"Are you okay? I heard a loud crash and-- what the ?" Baekhyun says, flipping the light back on.

"No," Ten groans and curls into a ball on the floor. "Turn the light off and leave me here to die."

Baekhyun looks at him with a confused expression even though Ten can't see him, but he turns the light off anyway. Ten half expects to hear the door to shut and for Baekhyun to actually leave him alone, but it's Baekhyun. Of course he wouldn't leave when there's such an interesting situation unfolding in front of him. He hears the door click shut but Baekhyun's footsteps are shuffling inside the room as well.

He stands somewhere out of Ten's personal space, thank god because Ten kind of wants to grab his leg and yank him to the floor with him. That's mean, sure, but Ten is frustrated and kind of wants to die.

Baekhyun stands silently and waits a minute or two before saying, "So what are we doing right now?"

" _We_ ," Ten starts loudly and then backtracks because it hurts his own ears, "We aren't doing anything. I'm just trying to lay here until I melt into the carpet. You happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But why are you on the floor?"

Ten rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. It's still too dark so he can't actually see the ceiling but it's the principle. He breathes slowly.

"My head hurts," is all he says, hoping Baekhyun can put the pieces together.

"So you're on the floor....."

He obviously expects too much.

"My head hurts," he starts again. "I've got the worst migraine possible and the lights were killing me. I went to turn the light off, tripped on my way back to bed, and now I'm here. Now you're here. My head still hurts and you're not really helping."

He probably sounds too harsh but he hopes Baekhyun will understand. He hopes a lot of things apparently, but most importantly he just hopes his head will stop hurting sooner rather than later.

It's quiet again and his eyes are finally starting to adjust to his pitch black room so he looks over to locate Baekhyun. He's standing right beside the closed door, with his arms awkwardly at his sides and he's looking right at Ten. He's probably been standing just like that the whole time, the idiot.

"Can you see me?" Baekhyun says almost in disbelief and it makes Ten huff out a small laugh.

"I wish I couldn't," he says with a smile he hopes Baekhyun can see.

"Be nice. I was considering helping you back to your bed but maybe you are better off on the floor for the night," he smiles back and Ten would roll his eyes if it didn't hurt his head so much.

There's a short pause before Baekhyun is taking quiet steps to peel Ten off the floor. He helps him up as delicately as possible before pressing up behind him with his hands on Tens shoulders, like a koala. Ten can feel his breath against his neck as they both scoot toward his bed. It's a little unnecessary, but he can't find it in himself to care at the moment.

Ten's shins hit against his bed and he lets out a sigh of relief before leaning forward to kneel on the mattress. He crawls onto it and finds a slightly more comfortable position on his side with his back facing Baekhyun.

"Can I lay down?" Baekhyun asks softly, obviously hesitant.

"No," Ten says, but there's a smile in his voice.

He feels the bed dip and Baekhyun moves too much before settling behind Ten, more or less spooning him. Baekhyun drapes an arm over Ten and this time Ten does roll his eyes. He regrets it, but not too much.

Baekhyun continues to shift his weight around, also trying to put his arm over different spots on Ten's side, indecisive. Ten's had enough after a while and he reaches to grab Baekhyun's hand firmly and yank his arm a little.

"Stop moving or I'll kick you off the bed," he threatens with no heat in his voice which makes Baekhyun laugh.

"Sorry," he says and Ten's lacing their fingers together.

"Maybe I'll forgive you."

Baekhyun hums and moves just a little bit more so he can snuggle his face up against the back of Ten's neck. He places a small kiss there, says something like "hope you do" or "hope you feel better", but Ten's only half listening. He's falling asleep, somehow, and he's so grateful. He hopes his head won't hurt when he wakes up.

***

A couple hours pass and Ten wakes up with a start, his heart racing. He thinks he was dreaming but honestly he can't remember anything. His head still hurts a little, but it's not threatening to split his skull open anymore. He's a bit unhappy but he'll take what he can get.

He feels Baekhyun shift behind him and Ten wonders if he woke him up. He lays still a little longer before deciding to roll over. Baekhyun must've rolled over in his sleep because now his back is to Ten, their positions reversed. When he gets settled in and comfortable enough to go back to sleep, Baekhyun grumbles and accidentally elbows Ten directly in the stomach in an attempt to roll over. Ten grunts and goes to complain but Baekhyun's on his back with his head lolling to the side. He's not even awake. Figures.

Ten attempts for probably an hour but sleep won't find him again, so he settles for playing with the hairs on Baekhyun's arm. He tugs lightly on the pieces he can bundle up between his fingertips, then soothes them over with featherlight touches before doing it again. He does it a few more times before Baekhyun's pulling his arm back slightly to stop him. Ten thinks maybe he woke Baekhyun up this time but then Baekhyun's sniffling a little, still obviously sleeping, and he slides his arm back into Ten's grasp.

It turns into a game. If he can't sleep, then what minuscule thing can Ten do to wake Baekhyun up?

He tries more light touches, roaming his fingertips up and down Baekhyun's arm in patterns. He draws zig-zags and circles. He even draws little hearts but no one has to know that. He writes out his own name. He writes out Baekhyun's name. He writes out sentences: _Will this wake you up?, Why do you sleep so hard?, What are you dreaming about?_

Ten walks his fingers up to where Baekhyun's tshirt sleeve ends on his arm and he tugs it lightly. He dips a fingertip underneath the fabric, then two. He rubs the soft skin there a little wondering if tickling is a nice way to wake someone up. He decides against it.

He moves his whole hand over Baekhyun's shoulder blade, rubbing it before letting his fingers splay out over whatever they can reach. He rests his hand there as he thinks, tapping his fingers lightly. He notices that with the way that Baekhyun's head is laid, he can just about reach his ear with his finger if he stretches it out just far enough. So he does.

Ten tries his pointer finger first before trying with his middle finger. He straightens it out, moving his palm just a little to close the gap, and he taps Baekhyun's earlobe softly. He does it again, and then a third time. He lifts his hand and poking along his ear with slightly more force, but not too much. Ten lightly scrapes the shell of his ear with his nail, observing Baekhyun's face all the while. Nothing. He gives up, gripping Baekhyun's earlobe between two fingers. He tugs on it before flicking it and Baekhyun's eyes finally flutter open.

He side-eyes Ten slightly before closing them again. Ten all but has a small fit because after all his hard work, he finally wakes Baekhyun up just for him to go right back to sleep. So he does it again, this time tugging harder on his earlobe until Baekhyun grumbles and moves his head away and out of Ten's immediate grasp.

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun half-whispers.

"Not much," Ten whispers back.

There's a long pause and Ten thinks Baekhyun went back to sleep again, but then Baekhyun's rolling on his side to face him. He studies Ten's face, wondering what he's up to.

"Sorry I woke you up."

"No you're not," Baekhyun smiles. "How's your head?" he reaches a hand out to lazily card his fingers through Ten's hair.

"It's better," he hums. "Still hurts but I think I'll live."

"Good," Baekhyun removes his hand in favor of draping his arm over Ten again instead. "Don't know what I would do without you."

"I think you'd be alright."

"I would not," Baekhyun says softly as he pulls Ten as close to him as possible. "I need my little Tennie, why do you think I rushed to save you?"

"Shut up," Ten scrunches his nose, reaching swiftly to grab at Baekhyun's ear.

He gets a few good tugs in before Baekhyun's swatting his hand away and grabbing it. He tangles their fingers together and Ten sighs, curling up slightly and nuzzling his head against Baekhyun's chest. He moves his face so he can press a soft kiss against his shirt, mumbling something Baekhyun doesn't quite hear but knows anyway.

"Love you too," he breathes out sleepily. "Now stop playing with my ears and go back to sleep."

Ten smirks and squeezes Baekhyun's hand in his. He feels a small squeeze in return before he's falling back asleep, suddenly a lot sleepier than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading OR rereading! love you guys lots


End file.
